


Why You? Why Now?

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Brothels, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Happy Ending, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Carol Pelletier was beautiful, young, and vivacious. Her husband Ed was, most of the time, an abusive drunk. When he wasn't drinking however he was Carol's pimp and made her work at a local brothel to make him money for his alcohol. Every weekday she would offer her body to any man who wanted a good time, during the weekends she would work at home as her husband's slave and punching bag. That is until one day, a rough looking young man entered and promised to take her away from everything… A young man, she once knew...years ago.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Why You? Why Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I don't own, wish I did at times. I am not making money, this is for fun and entertainment

"Ed," Carol said as her husband stood in the doorway, watching her dress in a very revealing outfit. The top barely covered her firm breasts, the under fabric just barely hiding her pert nipples. The see through skirt just did come down to cover both ass cheeks but would ride up when she sat down.

"Don't talk woman!" Ed snarled as he watched her. When she went to slip on a pair of silk panties, he jerked them out of her hand. "The men don't want to be bothered with panties bitch! They want your body!" He smacked her across the face.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, pressing his body against hers and grabbing her jaw to force her to look up at him. "And you are going to give them exactly what they want, right?"

"Y-yes Ed, darling." Carol said in a small voice. She hated her life! Why didn't she stay with the man she had been with? Sure he had some issues but… She could have lived with them a lot better than this.

"Good girl!" Ed said kissing her lips. "And have you remembered not to take your pill this morning?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, sir." Carol answered, nodding. "I put them in my panties drawer like you told me. I am not to have one at all this week."

"Correct!" Ed said then smiled. "And you're positive you're at your peak time to get pregnant, yes?" He asked. To have her end up pregnant by a random stranger heavily aroused Ed Pelletier and it filled Carol with dread.

Carol checked her period tracking chart. She would be at her most fertile this week and there was little to no doubt in her mind that she would end up pregnant. She nodded. "Yes, sir." She said. "As long as I stay off the pill this week I should be carrying a baby by Friday."

Ed smirked and kissed her again. "Very good! I look forward to seeing your belly all swollen and heavy…" He moved his hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples. "And to see these engorged with milk!" 

Carol said nothing. Just the thought of this sickened her. She wanted a baby, yes. She had for a while, but Ed wouldn't allow it. Not unless it was on his terms. They had tried two months ago, then last month with no success. This month, there was going to be no chances taken. She was to leave her purse home and put her birth control pills in her panties drawer. 

Ed handed her a pill bottle. "Take 1 every day!" He instructed. "It will increase your chances of getting a baby in that flat belly of yours! Take one now! Before you leave!" 

Carol took the bottle and looked it over. The pills were called Clomiphene, or Clomid for short and were used to increase fertility and chances of pregnancy. She sighed and went to the sink, got a glass and filled it with water then opened the bottle. She took out a pill and sighed before popping it into her mouth. She tipped the water glass up and used the water to swallow the pill. She drank the full glass then went back to her husband, not looking at him. 

Ed chuckled and stepped away, going to a cabinet and getting a kit out. It had a bottle and a syringe. He filled it to a certain point and went back over to his wife. "This." He said with an almost evil chuckle. "Is called Pregnyl. It's a drug that stimulates your lovely reproductive organs and will aid in your getting pregnant this week. Lift your shirt."

Carol obeyed, though she didn't want to. She didn't want to get pregnant this way. If she had to, she would rather it be Ed, at least she would know who did it then. She tried to reason with him. "Ed, honey… Why can't it be your baby? You know I love you and would more than happily carry a child for you." 

Ed refused to hear it. He used an alcohol swab on her lower abdomen, where he'd been instructed to inject the medicine for optimal performance, then carefully pressed the needle of the syringe into her skin then pressed the plunger in, pushing the drug into her system. "You ain't pinnin' no child support on me." He told her as he put the stuff away again. "And if you don't know who the father is, you can't pin it on anyone! You'll just have to deal with it!" 

Carol had winced when he injected the drug into her system then sighed and looked down. He had thought of everything. Even the possibility of if she decided to leave him. "Yes, sir." She said softly, defeated. 

A couple hours later, Carol stood at the doors of the brothel where she'd worked for nearly four months now. She looked back to see her husband drive off. She stepped in and, not talking to anyone, went to the desk where she would sign in for work. She would stay here day and night for the week and go home on Saturday morning. 

After signing in, she went to her assigned room and awaited her first client. He was a tall man with a nice muscular build and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled as he entered and found her lying in the bed, one knee bent up so he could just see her personal parts. 

The man shut the door and bowed. "Hello lovely." He said, straightening up and hanging his jacket on the wall hanger. He removed his tie and set it on the hook as well then stepped over to the bed. 

"How can I please you?" Carol asked in a sweet voice. She knew her role, find out what they wanted then give it to them without questions. 

The man knelt on the bed and ran his fingers along her side. "Mmm." He hummed following her figure down to the top of her hip. "Why don't you show me what you have to offer?" 

She was used to this, men demanding to see her body in full before much touching even began. She gave him a seductive smile. "Would you like me to go slow, or fast!" She asked. Some men wanted a sort of strip tease, while others just wanted to see her body. 

"Just take it off!" The man instructed. "I don't really have time for all the pleasantries."

Carol nodded and stripped out of her clothes, then turned, showing him her body. 

While Carol was facing away from him, the man smiled. "Bend over!" He ordered. 

Carol did, bending over as far as she could, leaving herself exposed to him. 

"Beautiful." He commented. "Nice and tight looking still. I like that. Obedient as well… lay on the bed, and spread your legs for me. I want to taste you!"

Carol silently moved to the bed and did as told, spreading her legs wide.

The man got onto the bed with her and chuckled, running his fingers along her inner thighs. He leaned in and began kissing her there. 

Carol let out a soft moan. She was very sensitive on her inner thighs and kisses there almost always got her worked up.

The man, encouraged by her moan, continued kissing her on each inner thigh, working his way up to her already damp, shaved pussy. He sniffed at her sex and hummed in pleasure. "I do love that smell!" He told her then ran his tongue along the length of her pussy lips. 

Carol didn't move other than opening her legs a bit more by bending her knees some. 

"Do you like being eaten out sweetheart?" The man asked her then watched as she nodded. 

"Yes sir, very much." Carol replied. It was the truth. She loved when a man would run his tongue all along and inside her sex. 

"Good!" The man said and used his fingers to spread her pussy lips. He attacked her clit first with his tongue. Lapping at it with small kitten licks that had Carol arching and moaning in seconds. 

It wasn't long after this, that the man had attached his lips around the small sensitive bud and was sucking on it while his tongue teased her pussy and Carol found herself getting really wet really fast. 

The man stopped after a bit and moved down, pressing his tongue inside her and drawing it out, then back in again only to come back out and slide up to her clit and lick it. "You taste so good sweetheart!" 

He stood and removed his clothes hanging them up so they wouldn't get wrinkled, then moved over Carol, positioned so that his dick was in her face and her pussy was in his, he licked.

Carol knew what he wanted and she licked along the foreskin, carefully pulling it back from the head to lick at it like he had her clit.

"Mmm, yes baby." The man moaned as he ate her out. "That's good. Keep it up honey, just like that." 

Carol did as told, continuing the kitten licks to the slit of the head of his cock as it slowly began to harden.

"Stroke it, while licking." The man told her and she did as ordered. Stroking her hand up and down his swelling length while licking at his cock head more eagerly.

The harder the man got, the more he licked Carol's pussy, the wetter she got, which made him harden even more. Finally, he couldn't take anymore, he had to be inside her. He pulled away and changed their position, moving over her and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Keep them locked around me!" He ordered and pressed two fingers inside her, using her own juices, he lubricated his cock some then smacked her pussy with it. Teasing her clit with his cock head. "Ask me to put this inside you."

Carol shuddered. "Please put your dick inside me." She said politely. 

"I think you can ask better." He told her and smacked her pussy with his cock again. "Ask me again."

Carol whimpered a bit but asked again. "Would you please put your dick inside me?" She asked.

"That's better…" The man said and pressed his cock in slightly but not really going in. He stopped and got into her bedside drawer, got a condom and went to open it. 

Carol stopped him. "Please don't." She said. "My husband wants me to get pregnant this week so I'm not allowed to have my clients use protection." 

It was normally customary for the men to use condoms, but there were special cases where they didn't… This was one of them. The man shrugged. "Fair enough." He said. "Let's see what we can do to help him out." He got back into position, wrapping her legs around him then smacked her pussy a couple times before pressing just the head in, teasing her. He stopped and got into her bedside drawer again, this time not moving away. He pulled out a bottle of lubricating gel and soaked it down his cock. He capped the bottle and then pressed more intently into Carol's pussy. "Move." He ordered.

Carol rolled her hips in an upward motion, pressing him deeper into her. She moaned softly.

The man rolled his now, pressing even deeper and for a time, they alternated their movements until they'd worked up a steady fluid motion. Each thrust sending him deep into her pussy. He was average size and honestly, it felt really good. Carol couldn't help but moan for him as they engaged in a slow round of sexual pleasure, his cock brushing against all of her major pleasure spots, all except one… His cock was bent slightly left and that didn't line up well with her G-spot at all. Still, it was enough to see them both to a nice climax and before too long, he'd spilled his seed into her sex. He smiled and after recovering from his orgasm, kissed her, dressed, left his payment on the table, and walked out. 

Carol hated that part. It was a fuck and leave job. There was not much time for conversation or anything after the men had gotten their fill and sometimes she was left unfulfilled while her clients had filled her with sperm. She stood, put her earned money where she always kept it and was dressed and back on the bed when her next client arrived. This one was heavyset with a beer belly and smelled of booze but he wasn't drunk. She knew him to be an old flame's brother. 

She'd serviced him before and knew what he wanted. She undressed without a word and got down on the floor on her knees, mouth open in obedience. 

"That was perfect sugar tits!" The man said in a heavy southern hick accent as he unbuckled his pants then undid the button and zipper, pulling the pants down to his ankles. "Now, put that petty mouth ta good use!" 

Carol took hold of the man's cut cock and wrapped her lips around him immediately. She began bobbing her head along his already semi hard erection. 

The man moaned and let his eyes close as he put his hand on the back of her head. He knew how much she could handle without it being too much. He stopped pressing in just short of her gagging point.

Carol, however, had been practicing and took him about half an inch further. The man groaned and looked down at her. "Fuck girl!" He said, pleased. "You been practicin on takin me?" 

Carol nodded her head but didn't stop what she was doing until she had him fully hard and tasted the small drops of his precum. She backed off and moved to the bed, setting down on the edge, with her feet hanging off and she laid back. "Please…" She said. "Please sir, give me your hard cock… Shoot your seed straight into my hungry pussy." 

He knew the code. She didn't want a condom. They had set that code from the beginning. "Whatever you say princess!" He said and with little warning, lined up with her pussy and pressed inside her. He could feel her legs wrap around his waist and he began pumping himself in and out of her. Unlike the first, his cock was angled just perfect to stimulate her G-Spot and it left her moaning and whining for more. Merle Dixon was his name and he knew how to fuck her.

Carol was quickly reduced to gasps, moans, and whines, almost begging him. He offered it all. Thrusting himself deep into her with quick powerful strokes.

He took longer to orgasm than the first had, he had had more experience in holding his orgasm for just the right moment. Working himself and Carol up so that they would orgasm almost together. Almost. She always went before he did. It was how he wanted it. But as soon as she had, he followed shortly after, filling her with his sperm. Like the first guy however, he stood and wiped his cock clean, dressed, and put his money on the table then blew her a kiss and walked out promising to see her tomorrow. She secretly hoped he would be the father of her child.

Carol's third client was much like the first. Only reaching his orgasm slower than he had. He however hadn't allowed her to orgasm. He preferred making them hold off. Especially her because she had to wait and hour after he was gone due to taking an hour lunch period. 

By the time she was ready for her fourth client, Carol had calmed but her body was aching for an orgasm which made her even more sensitive when her client, a middle aged Navy retiree, entered the room. 

Sex with him was fast, no foreplay, just straight to the action. His orgasm was much the same with him offering little more than a grunt to signal her. 

She would take on two more before dinner then three after that and by then, it was time for bed. 

Bedtime for Carol was very strict and ritualistic. She was to take a shower, and lay down in nothing a client that would pay her generously would come in and she was expected to let him fuck her, then she was to allow herself to fall asleep with his cock still deep inside her pussy, that didn't always ensure she woke up like that. Often she would wake and they would be gone and the first of the morning would already be inside her. Occasionally though, the guy would stay and be her first for the morning. 

With this as her weekly routine, she knew she was very likely going to be pregnant by the end of the week, if not sooner. 

When bedtime came she did her duty, showering then getting into bed naked to wait for her client. 

He came in close to ten pm and crawled into bed with her. He kissed her lips lightly. "Long day?" He asked and Carol shrugged then elaborated further. "Not too bad." She said. 

"Good." The man said. "You can call me Mr. Evan." It wasn't his real name but rarely did she get her clients real names. In fact she only knew one by his name and that what the southern hick talker, Merle Dixon. She and his younger brother Daryl had dated for a while. Until old man Dixon found out. That was back when they were teenagers though. Daryl's dad had met her at the door with a shotgun, explaining that Daryl was off limits and she had best get off his property. She hadn't been able to talk to Daryl since. 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Evan." She said politely. "What would you like tonight?"

Mr. Evan appeared to think. "How about you get me all good and hard with that gorgeous soft mouth honey?" He said. "Then, lay on your side and I'll put this thick cock inside you and we'll make passionate love all night long."

Carol nodded. "I'll agree as long as you agree not to use a condom. My husband wants me knocked up by the end of the week." 

"Oh fuck yes!" Mr. Evan said with a grin. "A married woman who works in a whore house! That is the fucking hottest thing ever! Sure thing! I'll give him a baby! Hell, I'll try to give him a litter of babies for sharing a beauty like you! Get to work on my cock sweety."

Carol gave him a slow blow job, working him with her lips, mouth, tongue and even making swallowing motions to add a small amount of pleasurable pressure to his cock. He hardened quickly.

It didn't take him long to slide in deep, his path well lubricated. He laid one of her legs over his own and held her close, kissing, licking and snuggling with his lips on the back of her neck as he began thrusting into her. 

Carol took the sex without complaint. And when he'd filled her pussy full, they did fall asleep in each other's arms. She woke up to him still deep inside her and gave him her body again. When he filled her up this time, he pulled out and like the others, stood, cleaned off, dressed, paid her, and left. She was allowed now to eat and go to the bathroom if she needed to and she did. Then she was ready for the next client. 

Each day at the brothel was the same. Though the sex and positions varied occasionally. Each morning, she took her fertility pill and wondered if today was the day she would conceive or if she already had. Everything had gone smoothly up until Friday. Each day only one man was a constant… Merle Dixon. God she hoped it was his sperm that would infiltrate her egg's defenses. At least she knew him. 

On Friday however she would receive a shock. The morning went like all mornings. One client would be there, she would shower, dress, eat, then be ready when Merle came in. After Merle left on Friday, she took another two men and ate a couple of sandwiches, then was ready for more. It was close to bedtime when there was a knock on the door and Carol looked up. "Come in." She said in her seductive voice.

The door opened and a man close to her in age though a little younger stepped in. He took his jacket off and hung it up. Carol could see the wings sewn into the back of the vest. She knew them instantly.

"What…" She went to say but the man was over to her and had her on her back before she could finish. He had two fingers to her lips. After a moment, he moved them and pressed his lips to hers.

She crumbled under those lips. He may have grown up some, gotten a bit bigger and taller than she last knew, but those lips hadn't changed. She returned the kiss deeply and passionately, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 

The make out session lasted a good several minutes before the man pulled back. "I thought…" He said in a gruff voice. "That I would never see you again!"

"Merle told you…" Carol said panting some from the intense make out session with her ex boyfriend. 

"He did." Daryl said nodding. "He told me what your old man was up to, and that he'd come to see you several times hoping the more of his sperm you took, the more likely you were to catch with him."

"I have hoped it's going to be his!" She admitted. "At least I know him. But… Why are you here? Why now? With me like this?"

"To reclaim what was supposed to have been mine in the beginning!" Daryl answered. "I'm taking you out of here!" 

"Where will we go?" Carol asked in a soft voice. "He'll look for me." 

"Merle and I have secured a location." Daryl promised. "Let him come! He steps foot on my property, I'll put a crossbow bolt into his heart! Or his dick whichever I feel like." 

Carol couldn't help but chuckle. "When can we leave?" She asked in a soft voice. 

Daryl smiled. "Just as soon as you're ready!" He told her with a smile. 

Carol smiled and pulled him into a kiss before letting him go and standing. She was ready within a matter of moments. 

It didn't take long to get Carol out of the place after she had signed out for the weekend. When he had gotten her outside he took his vest off and wrapped it around her waist before helping her onto his bike. He helped her put a helmet on then mounted the bike himself and kicked it to life. "Hold on tight!" He told her and soon as she had wrapped her arms around him, he took off.

It took close to four hours for them to finally pull up to a small cabin in a heavily wooded and very remote area. It would take Ed Peletier a good while to track her down here. Not to mention the fat ass drunk would have to walk a good potion of the way as a car wouldn't make it through the trees and there was no road, only a narrow trail that was barely even big enough for Daryl's bike to follow safely. 

"I dare him to try to find you! And if he does… He'll wish he hadn't!" Daryl told her as he got off the bike and helped her off. 

Carol looked around, she would be surprised if Ed ever did find her. She knew he would try though. 

Daryl took her hand and led her into the cabin. It was small, having a living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom but it was nice and remote.

"Merle!" Daryl called. "Merle I'm home, and I got company!"

Merle stepped out from the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Sugar Tits!" He said using his nickname for Carol. For most women actually. "Good ta see ya!" 

Carol smiled, though she stayed pressed against Daryl. "Nice to see you too, Merle." She said in a quiet tone.

"Are ya hungry?" Merle asked. "Got some chili made. I know it's late, but if you're hungry we'll feed ya."

Carol smiled then shook her head. "More thirsty than anything."

"What would ya like?" Merle asked. "We got water, tea, and coffee."

"Tea, please." Carol said politely as she and Daryl sat down together on the sofa. "How did you find this place?"

"An old cabin our dad used to use when hunting." Daryl explained. "There are deer trails all over this area." 

Carol smiled. "I like it." She said curling up beside Daryl, and for the first time in years, she finally felt safe. 

Merle smiled when he brought her some sweetened hot tea and set in the chair close by. "I'm just glad we could get you out of there."

Carol smiled as she sipped her tea. "I have been hoping, praying it's yours Merle. At least I know you." 

"One of the main reasons I came ta see ya so much." Merle told her. "Thought maybe you'd have better chances with it being me. Do ya know if ya are or not?" He asked. 

"Not yet." Carol said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I have a test that I am supposed to take Monday… and one for the end of the week." 

Merle nodded. "Well, we'll just keep that in place, just in case."

Carol nodded in agreement.

After Carol was done with her cup of tea, Merle told them to get off the sofa and go get some rest. He would take the sofa. He knew his brother wanted alone time with Carol.

Honestly, if Carol had to rate it, the sex with Daryl that night was over the top amazing! He was sweet, loving, gentle, and stimulated all the right places at all the right times she quickly hit an orgasm, and that was just from Daryl using his tongue on her.

Daryl lapped up her juices almost eagerly, before moving over her and placing her legs on either side of his waist. He kissed her as he carefully slid his well lubricated cock deep inside her and began pulling himself in and out at a steady rhythm that she very easily matched with movements of her own.

Out in the living room on the sofa Merle chuckled. He'd never heard his brother make the noises he was making right now. Well, okay… Maybe a few times… But never because he'd actually wanted to. "Gonna haveta teach em how ta be quiet." He joked to himself, hearing Daryl and Carol both crying out their love for each other. 

After a couple rounds of love making Daryl and Carol both curled up together, in each other's arms, and fell into a blissful sleep. If Carol had to take a guess, it was the best sleep she'd gotten since she married Ed. 

On Monday morning, she took her first pregnancy test and received a negative reading. Something she was almost thankful for… However, by the end of the week… Her second reading tested positive and she knew… She just knew beyond a shadow of a doubt… The baby growing inside her, belonged to Daryl, her first love… The man she should have never left… The man that has forever held her heart! She was his and he was hers!

In the following months, Carol dropped Ed's name and took Daryl's, though there was no legal marriage between them, she was now… Carol Dixon! And that's what her baby would go by when she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl nine months later. She now lived in peace in a small cabin in the woods with her new husband Daryl and their daughter Sophia Dixon, and her brother in law Merle. Her life was finally perfect!


End file.
